Burning the Water
by SangoChild
Summary: {{{COMPLETED! HA!}}}What happens when Sango forgets her past, and the rest of the Inuyasha gang? Please R&R. Flames are welcome.
1. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does belong to me. That's right. HE'S MINE! But only in my head. In real life, he and all the other characters are Rumiko Takahashi's. Damn. Well, now you can't sue me. By the way, this is my second fanfic. I hated the first one, but I like this one better. PLEASE leave a review. I need them so that I can improve my writing...please?  
  
Chapter 1-Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow  
  
It was a pretty calm day, for the feudal era. The wind whispered through the trees, and all was peaceful. That is, until Kagome Higurashi realized she had a test the next day. Then all hell broke loose.  
"Inuyasha!" she moaned, stuffing things randomly into her backpack, "Where did Sango-chan get off to?"  
"I think she went down to the river," said Inuyasha, stuffing instant ramen from Kagome's time into his mouth. "Nane?"  
"Because, I'm leaving, and don't you try to stop me!" seeing as Inuyasha wasn't moving, she went on. "I completely forgot there was a test tomorrow...anyways, gomen."  
"But-" Inuyasha started to say, but his words were lost. Kagome was already running towards the riverbank.  
"Sango-chan! Sango!" Kagome wailed. "Where are you? I'm leaving now..! Sango!"  
"Hmmm? Kagome-chan?" Sango had been sitting and thinking by the river. It was always so nice there...no one ever bothered her. Usually."Another test?"  
"Yea," She smiled. "Teachers think it's their mission in life to ruin our lives with them."  
"Good luck."  
"Arigato. Oh, by the way, I'm taking Inuyasha with me, so you and Miroku can...you know...get to know each other better."  
"Kagome-san," said Sango, suddenly looking very stern and angry, "When will you realize that that...that hentai monk is just my friend!"  
Kagome looked shocked and disappointed. "Well, I'm still taking Inuyasha with me. It'll be fun!"  
"Okay...have fun Kagome-chan! Abayo!"  
Kagome bowed, and came up looking a little more cheerful. "Sorry for everything. Abayo!"  
She then walked to the well where Inuyasha was sitting. "Inuyasha!"  
"What now, girl?"  
"We're going back to my time. Now. Move it!"  
"What the hell...nane?"  
"Because I say so. Up! Up!" Kagome waved her hands towards the well.  
"Okay...okay! Just don't say...you-know-what..."  
"What?" Kagome pursed her lips and put her index finger on her mouth, feigning innocence. "Osawari?"  
CRASH  
"Gomen, Inuyasha!" Kagome apologized while trying to hide her smile, and pulled Inuyasha into the well.  
Sango watched as they went down the well and sighed. "She's really determined..."she thought to herself, "but she just doesn't get it."  
"Eh? Sango-chan? Konnichiwa!" Shippo seemed to appear from no where, and he scrambled up Hiraikotsu.  
"Hmm? Oh, Konnichiwa, Shippo-chan! I almost forgot you were here." Sango had to twist her head around to talk to Shippo. "Where's Miroku?"  
"In the forest, meditating somewhere."  
"Probably searching for poor, lost girls to grope. I pray for his soul. I wouldn't be surprised if he gets reincarnated as a fly...or a rat. What do you think of him?" Sango sat down by the fire, and Shippo leaped off Hiraikotsu.  
"Who? The lecherous monk with the kazaana?"  
Sango chuckled lightly to herself. "Yea, that's the one. Who else?"  
"I dunno...sometimes I wonder about the whole womanizing thing. Does he do it because he wants to? Or to get you to notice him?" Shippo waved his hands dramatically.  
"You really think so?"  
"I know so." he gave Sango the God-you-are-so-stupid look, usually reserved for Inuyasha. "Sometimes grown-ups can be such idiots. They don't see the most obvious things dangling right in front of their noses!"  
"We are not all as wise as you, Shippo-chan." Sango couldn't help but laugh at her kitsune friend.  
"It's true." Shippo pretended to be Miroku, crossing his legs in lotus position, and folding his hand in his lap. "'We are all soldiers in the war of life.'"  
"Hai. That's right. But here is some wisdom of my own." Sango stood up, and threw her boomerang at a nearby tree. "Hiraikotsu." She murmured to herself, channeling her energy effectively.  
"W-What was th-th-that for?" Shippo, who was now on the other side of the fire, stuttered. "You scared me half to death!"  
"Gomen, Shippo-chan. Listen." Sango caught, waited for, and threw her boomerang again. "See those trees over there, the two I just cut down? What were they part of?"  
"The forest, of course. What are you getting at?"  
"Patience. You're right; they were part of the forest. Just like we are part of the human race. But look, there are many more trees. So, it doesn't matter, right? But it's a lot like us. Even if we leave this world, it doesn't affect anyone but the people close to us, the trees near us in the forest. In a war, a soldier's life is worth but one yen. But notice I cut down two trees. That's so their souls can go to heaven together. That makes it easier, I think." Sango rested one hand on her hip and ran the other one through her long black hair. "But, of course, I've never died before." Sango smiled at Shippo. "Think about it."  
"Sango-san...are you thinking about Kohaku when you say that?"  
She frowned, and said hoarsely, "Maybe, but..." Something moved at the base of the trees. "Shh...do you hear that?"  
"Hai, Shippo. Stay back."  
"You don't have to tell me twice."  
Sango threw Hiraikotsu again, trying not to harm the trees, especially after the speech she had made. She was aiming at whatever had made that sound. It was to no avail, though, a figure clad in purple and black simply jumped out of the way.  
"What a way to say, 'Konnichiwa,' Sango-chan!"  
"Hoshi-sama! My God, I thought for sure that you were some sort of...youkai!" her face hardened. "Don't do that again! I could have sliced you clean in half!"  
"Knowing your aim..."Miroku's voice faded.  
"What...did...you...say?" Sango's fists clenched and unclenched, not knowing what to do. Apparently they chose brute force. Clutching the ends of Hiraikotsu, she thrust at Miroku. "I'll teach you aim!"  
"Matao...Sango...I didn't mean...ahhh!" Miroku ran madly around the campfire.  
"Oh, don't mind me; I have such bad aim..."  
Shippo just shrugged, and watched in silence. This was pretty normal behavior for them.  
Miroku clasped his hands together and bowed. "Gomen, Sango-sama, mercy!"  
"Humph." She slung Hiraikotsu loosely on her back, and started walking towards the fire. "That's enough practice for today...I'm tired, anyways. Wow, look at the moon, it's so late...Good night." Sango stretched her arms toward the sky.  
"I... (Huff)...agree... (Huff)," Miroku managed to say. "Good night."  
The stars twinkled in the glow of the moon above their heads, and the night animals started to come out. Sango fell asleep long before Miroku or Shippo.  
"Miroku..." Shippo put his hands behind his head. "Why and how do you always manage to annoy or anger Sango-chan? It really bothers me and the others some time...you always ruin serious things for her!"  
"I'm just trying to remain light-hearted...but Sango-chan is such a serious person!" Miroku sighed. "I guess she has every right to be, after what happened to her father and Kohaku."  
Eventually, Miroku and Shippo lapsed into a deep sleep, while unbeknownst to them; two bright eyes were watching them intently. Or, more precisely, Sango. "Sango-chan...we'll be together soon."  
  
End of Chapter 1 (Aren't you happy? Didn't you love the cheesy title? Now we get to do the  
fun stuff!) 


	2. The Sacrifice of Hiding in the Light

Some Brief Commentary: I would really like some reviews. I'm a pyromaniac, flame all you want. (that was my bad joke for the day)I NEED FEEDBACK! Please?  
  
Chapter 2-The Sacrifice of Hiding in the Light  
  
"Mmm...morning already?" Miroku rolled over in his futon, and stared directly into the bright eyes of Shippo, who had been awake in his futon for an hour, but didn't want to wake anybody up. "Ohayoo."  
"Ohayoo, Miroku!" he said bouncily, and then proceeded to jump straight over Miroku, onto Sango's futon. "Ohayoo, Sango-chan!"  
Silence echoed through the trees.  
"Sango...Sango?" Miroku whispered. "She must still be sleeping. Come, Shippo. We must chop firewood." Miroku had the unique ability to get up immediately after waking up.  
"Well, then," the young kitsune said bluntly, "We need Sango. With Inuyasha gone, she's the strongest."  
Miroku sighed. "Fine, but, I don't know how happy she'll be if we wake her up..." but Shippo was already leafing through the covers.  
"Sango! You have to help us chop firewood. Pleeaaa-" he stopped mid- plea. "Nane? She's gone!"  
"Nane?" Miroku flopped through the covers himself for a moment in disbelief. "You're right. She must have gone for a walk or something without us.  
"But Miroku-san!" Shippo whined as he tugged on the monk's clothes. "You know as well as I do that Sango would never leave without telling us! She's too old and responsible!"  
Miroku got up, and started walking toward the forest. "Your right. I guess we have no , let's look for her."  
Shippo and Miroku knew that the forest was pretty large, and they prepared themselves for a full day of searching, but they stumbled into her fairly quickly. She was picking flowers, which they thought was interesting behavior for her.  
"Sango-san! Ohayoo! We were so worried about you! Why didn't you tell us where you were going?" Shippo hopped onto her shoulder.  
"Yea, especially since you usually are more careful than that." Miroku shot her a slightly annoyed glance, but then seemed to loosen up. "Anyways, ohayoo!"  
"Ohayoo, to you to, Hoshi-sama, but..." Sango stopped picking flowers, brushed off Shippo in a not-so-friendly manner, and looked in their directions. "Do I know you?"  
Shippo stopped smiling. "Stop kidding around, Sango."  
"I'm not, 'kidding around.' Listen, I have no who you are, or how you know my name, but I assure you, I am not the type of girl to be pushed around." Her hand moved discreetly towards Hiraikotsu. "Are you mind reading youkai in disguise?"  
"Sango...you're really scaring me!" Shippo wailed. "Please come back to camp with us!"  
"Look, I don't know who you freaks are, but leave me alone!" Sango's face turned from confused to angry.  
Miroku bent down to Shippo and whispered, "Let's play along with her game...maybe then she'll come to her senses."  
"Hai." Shippo whispered back. "I agree."  
Miroku stood back up. "Gomen. We leave you now, in peace."  
They started to walk away, but quickly realized that Hiraikotsu was in their way. When Miroku and Shippo turned around, they saw Sango with her arm outstretched. "How do you know my name? I've never seen you before in my life. Tell me!" she boomed.  
"Um...well...the truth is..." Shippo began.  
"Shippo!" Miroku whispered harshly.  
"You tried to kill our friend Inuyasha, because you thought he destroyed your village, but it was really Naraku, and then there's Kagome, and Miroku, and I'm Shippo, and you've been hunting for the shikon no tama and-"  
"Stop! Enough lies!" Sango clutched her head as if it were on fire. Shippo thought this was an improvement.  
"-and we know all about Kohaku, and how he killed your father and comrades! "  
"It...burns...! I don't want...don't want to remember!" Sango was on her knees now, thrashing her head wildly. "Get...away...now!"  
"Shippo! Stop!" Miroku hit him on the head. "I no longer think that this is a game...she truly doesn't remember us." He looked fairly taken aback.  
Shippo then saw the glint of steel reflect off of the morning light. "Nane desu ka...Miroku! Look! Someone approaches...steel...uh oh, he has a weapon! This could be trouble..."  
But as the boy approached, he dropped his weapon, and ran to Sango. "Neechan! What are you doing to my sister?" Kohaku embraced her, and turned to Miroku and Shippo. "Leave her alone!"  
Sango stopped thrashing, but still held onto her head as if she had an extreme headache, or a migraine. "No..." she whispered. "Ko...haku."  
"Kohaku!" Miroku took several steps forward. "Are you still under the control of Naraku?"  
"As far as I'm concerned..." he scowled, "that never happened."  
"Coward! Why do you always run away from your own mind? Forcing Sango to do this is even worse! You're making her leave all of her friends!" Shippo suddenly spoke up.  
"He's right! Give us back Sango-san!"  
"Enough! Don't you see? I...don't...know...you! I don't care! To me, you are but a face with no name. Leave us!" Sango stood back up. Just then, Kirara nuzzled up to Shippo. "Kirara...?"  
"See? Even Kirara remembers me! Isn't that proof enough?" Shippo asked.  
"No. She likes anything cute or fuzzy," Sango replied, but she noticed that Kohaku was frowning. "Ike! Go! Kirara!"  
Kirara disappeared in a ball of fire, and then returned to battle form. Sango jumped on her, and then helped Kohaku up.  
"If you will not leave us, we will leave you." Kohaku stated coldly.  
As they watched Sango and Kohaku ride away, Miroku muttered under his breath, "Damn! Where's that bastard Hachi when you need him?"  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. Thicker Than Blood

Chapter 3(AKA the good stuff)-Thicker Than Blood

Kirara landed lightly on the soft sand, and Sango helped her brother off.

"Who were those freaks?" Kohaku asked as he regained his balance.

Sango decided to ignore his question completely. "Kohaku…were you lying to me?"

"Neechan! How could you say that? I'm your own flesh and blood!" Kohaku looked hurt.

"That's no excuse. Kirara never just nuzzles up to anybody. She's too cautious."

"But-"

Sango's eyes seemed to reflect all the hurt and the anger that had built up over the years. She was surprised that she could feel this much passion over something…she didn't remember anything that had happened. "Tell me the truth, Kohaku!"

"No!"

"So you admit you lied!" her eyes softened. "Neechan, listen. I'm so confused. I remember being with you, in the village, but that's all. There's like…a huge blank between then and now. What's wrong, Kohaku? Please, tell me what happened!"

"Because those people…your friends…took so much time away from us, Sango! I want to be with you forever, now." The hot sun almost blinded Sango as it reflected off of her brother's tears.

As she embraced her brother, she noticed tears were streaming down her own cheeks and face. "I know, I know. Hush, Kohaku. Why can't I have both you and them, Kohaku?" _So those people were my friends…_she thought.

"Because…you love them more than you love me! I've seen you with them all the time, laughing and playing. Especially that houshi! I know you love him. That should be me, not him! Not them!" a look of excruciating pain passed over his face. "It would have been father's wish for us to be together!"

"Matao, Kohaku! Wait! It's not your place to tell me who I love, or father's wishes! And it wasn't I who let myself be so easily manipulated by a mere spider!" Sango knew this wasn't the truth, that it was actually Naraku, and there was no way Kohaku could've fought back. But she was just so angry about all the blows life had given her; she had to vent on something. "And it wasn't me, who, like a coward, ran to Naraku to erase my memories. Was it not…you, Kohaku? Who, on more than one occasion, tried to kill me?" her eyes, which were locked with Kohaku's, started to pierce through his soul. "And was it not you…neechan…" she seemed to spit the last word, infuriated. "…who killed our father?"

"Sango, no! I just-"

"No. Listen; just give me back my memories of these people!"

At that moment, Kohaku's face hardened. His eyes, which just a second ago were full of fear, love, and compassion for Sango, seemed to die. "Matao, Kohaku! Where is…your soul! It's gone! And I sense another presence here…Naraku!"

Kohaku took three steps backward. "No…leave me alone…not again, stay out of my brain, Nara-"

"No, fight it, Kohaku!" But it was too late. He was already standing stone still, and with no facial expression. It was a pose Sango knew all too well.

"Feh!" Kohaku's lips were moving, and his voice was coming out, but it was flat. It never changed pitch, and Sango knew that she had lost him again. "You are too wise, Sango. You pose minimal threat to my traps, but even so, I can not let you continue to walk this earth. I will give you back your memories, and deal you your death, courtesy of your younger brother. And if you run, I will kill him. You plight bores me, and the jewel shard in his back should be of good use to me."

"Naraku, come out and fight me! Why do you always us Kohaku? Leave…him…out of it!" But Naraku's presence was already gone, and Kohaku was running towards her.

_If only those nice people…wait a minute! He _did_ give me my memories back!_ Sango dodged an attack from Kohaku and pulled out her katana.

After about an hour of fighting, Sango was weak, both physically and mentally. Kohaku was holding up, but that was because Sango refused to hurt him. She then came to the realization that Kohaku wasn't going to stop unless she did something first.

"Naraku!" She screamed. "I know you can hear me, I know that your watching this! I know that you can control Kohaku's mind, but he still has a heart. I remember everything…even Kagome. He couldn't kill her, and I know that my face is embedded deep within his heart. He won't kill me."

Sango dropped to her knees and set her katana and Hiraikotsu on the ground. "But something tells me that the might of Naraku has grown. If in the final moment he uses that power, he might overtake your pure heart. So if I do die, I die without regrets. I got to see you one last time, Kohaku. But heed me! I know that your heart is listening to me. Don't follow me into the after world." She noticed Kohaku's weapon was raised, and that he was walking toward her. "That's what father would have wanted."

Sango bowed her head and said a final prayer. "I'm not sure what's about to happen…it's the final test to see what's stronger." She looked up. "His mind…or your heart. Either way, I don't care anymore. I put my life on the line for you, my brother. Either way, I love you. Good-bye…or maybe it's…hello?"

PLEASE R&R I WANT FEEDBACK!!!!! OK, now commentary. In the original, there was some confusion as to how I was going to give Sango's memories back, and that final little monologue she does at the end. In the original, it was going to be Naraku's day where he was weak, because he's half demon. Then I realized that most people hadn't seen that episode, 'cause that's one of the ones I bought, and they haven't showed it on adult swim yet. I was going to make it so he just didn't have the capacity to handle it, and was forced to give her back her memories. I like this way better. There was also a lot of little, "small talk" stuff in the beginning, but I decided, "To hell with it! I want more angst and yelling!" Sango's little monologue at the end was confusing in the original, and I reread it and thought, "WTF was I thinking?" It was very, "Your going to kill me…but your not." Hope you like it!


	4. Deadly Leaps of Faith

* * *

Chapter 4-Deadly Leaps of Faith  
  
"I wonder where Sango is now?" mused Shippo.  
"Probably having fun with Kohaku. What else?" Miroku said idly while playing with a leaf.  
"This is no fun! With Kagome and Sango and Kirara gone-" Miroku gave Shippo a look he couldn't quite interpret, but he guessed it meant, "Are you questioning my entertainment value?" or something along those lines. "Um...there's always you...with your entertaining leaf and all..."  
"I can't take this! I'm going to find Sango-san...and Kohaku."  
"But you said-"  
"Forget what I said! I can't just sit by and wait while Sango gets away!"  
"Fine...I see I can't change your mind."  
"They went in the direction of the riverbank. Sa! Come!"  
The branches were thick, and Miroku was not used to traveling without Hachi or Kirara.  
"Miroku...are we there yet?"  
"No," Miroku sighed. "I'm not really sure where, 'There' is, exactly.  
All of a sudden, they saw something on the other side of the trees. _Miroku was right, they're right here!_ Shippo thought.  
"Good-bye...or maybe it's...hello?"  
"Sango!" Miroku yelled. He didn't know why she was saying goodbye, until he saw him. Kohaku, with his arm raised, weapon ready.  
"Huh?" Sango turned towards Miroku, and he was perplexed. On her face was a look of such understanding and happiness that he just couldn't comprehend. "Leave this place." Not a hint of anger in her voice, Sango stayed bowed.  
"Don't you realize if you stay like that Kohaku's gonna kill you? He's only ten yards away from you! Run!" Shippo screamed.  
"He might. But I don't care right now. If he does, he might survive. Protect Kohaku...if I die...and help him avenge the Tajiya. If he doesn't, we can be alive together. Either way, he's alive. That's all that matters."  
"Miroku...Why's Kohaku moving so slowly? He's barely inching along!" Shippo asked.  
"His heart doesn't want to kill her. Let's not interfere. Honestly, I don't think that he will attack. We can stop him at the last minute if he tries anything." Miroku replied in a whisper.  
"Kohaku..." an eerie voice seemed to be coming from the boy, though he didn't move his lips. "Kill the demon exterminator woman. Kill Sango!" Kohaku started running.  
"No!" Miroku tried to stop Kohaku, but the suddenness had caught him off guard. The child simply turned and tried to slash him, but Miroku jumped backwards to evade the blow.  
Sango looked up. "Neechan-ugh!" She leaned completely forward, face parallel to the dirt, her hair draped in the mud. Kohaku had struck her in the back. "Naraku...too strong..." she muttered; and with that, she lost consciousness.  
"Sango!" Miroku and Shippo screamed at the same time. They ran to her side, only to find Kohaku was there first, crying and screaming.  
"Ownisama! Big sister! I'm so sorry...for everything!"  
Miroku wasted no time, he immediately lifted her onto her shoulders and carried her back to camp. Shippo followed close behind, and noticed three things: Even though he was silent, Miroku was crying, he didn't grope Sango once, and Kohaku was following them the whole time.

* * *

Ok, this chapter is a little short, but I had to edit out a bunch of crap. Gomen. R&R, Je t'aime! 


	5. Leaving So Soon?

Leaving So Soon?  
  
When Sango awoke, she couldn't believe it. She was actually alive. She didn't want to open her eyes, afraid of what she might see. But all she saw were two pairs of eyes, watching her. Sango flinched instinctively, and pain went through ever part of her body.  
"Sango-neechan! Your awake!" Kohaku looked very happy. "I didn't think you'd make it."  
"Kohaku! Naraku has released you?" Sango got lost in her brothers big, bright eyes.  
"For the time being. I came to after I-" he looked like he was about to cry.  
"Shh, come now. It wasn't you who did it, don't ever think like that." She turned to the second pair of eyes and cried out; that simple motion set her spine on fire. "Hi Miroku."  
"Hey Sango." His eyes pierced through Sango's soul. "Listen...I don't think your going to make it through the night.  
Apparently Kohaku hadn't heard this, because his back instantly straightened and he made an interesting little burping noise. "Ja ne, Sango." He said as he walked out of the hut. Sango could only stare after him.  
"How are you holding up?" Miroku asked.  
"Ehh...daijabu. Listen, I-"  
"Wait, let me go first. The day you came into our little group was one of the saddest days of my life."  
"Thanks for the compliment." Sango said snidely, in spite of the circumstances.  
"Just wait. You never said anything, and it seemed you were always bringing things down. But then, slowly...you started to laugh at things. Loosen up. And eventually you became the person you are today. And I love you for it, Sango. I love you."  
Sango had no idea what to say. Her mouth opened...then closed...she was sure she looked like a fish. She was so taken aback. But apparently, she didn't have to say anything. Because at that moment he leaned over and kissed her.  
Now, she had been kissed at the village before, but never like this. It hurt her and filled her with so much joy at the same time, because she knew that she probably wouldn't see another sunrise again, and she held back tears. And then Kohaku walked in.  
"Sango!" he screamed. Sango and Miroku looked up at the same time, embarrassed.  
"Neechan, I-" Sango began, but then realized Kohaku wasn't having a fit. He was in pain. The shard glowed in Kohaku's back.  
The same eerie voice as before invaded the hut like an unwelcome stranger. It poured into the room and seemed to have a presence unto itself, occupying even the darkest corner of the room. "Sango, you thought this was the end? I warned you. And by choosing your own survival, you have guaranteed your little brother's death. Selfish girl."  
"Give me back my sister!" Kohaku screamed. But he didn't seem to have any choice. The shard turned black and he fell to the ground, never to move again.  
"No!" Sango screamed louder than she ever had before in her life. "Kohaku!" Her voice echoed through the mountains, and scared off any birds for miles around. Miroku was forced to watch, unable to do anything.  
"Miroku...bring him to me." Sango choked out, her entire body in excruciating pain. "Give me...my brother."  
Miroku, too stunned to think for himself, obliged, then left the room. The last he saw of Sango as he left the hut was the back of her head against Kohaku's, hair entangled, crying. He found Keade outside, gardening. "Sad news, Kaede-san, Kohaku-"  
"Died?"  
"Hai." Miroku was fairly shocked. "How did you know?"  
"I heard Sango scream and assumed the worst. How's she taking it?"  
"Not too lightly. I'm afraid she's going to make her wounds worsen, even though there's not...much hope." He held back tears.  
"So what will you do to help her?"  
"What can I do? I'll sit here and wait for her to calm down"  
"I don't think that will work this time. Sango is in a lot of pain. Wounds she has been trying to hide for so long have just been ripped open. She needs a shoulder to cry on...Sango's not strong enough to handle this on her own."  
"That's not true...I could never live with all the stuff she's been through. Sango's the toughest person I know!"  
"Sango is an interesting person. She never seems to really break down, but she never deals with the pain, either. She just covers it up. Now it's all coming back to hurt her.  
"Humph." Miroku didn't really want to be caught in the middle, but he went up to the hut anyways. He found Sango sleeping in her futon with her arms around Kohaku, smiling. She must have come to terms with herself. Good. He thought. But he also realized that if she was asleep, she might not wake up. He left the hut, picked the most beautiful flower he could find, and brought it back to her sleeping form. Miroku placed the flower at her feet, and started speaking.  
"Please, Sango, don't die. I love you, and I'm pretty sure you love me. I want to stay with you forever." He realized then that he was sobbing. He said a final prayer and left the hut, afraid that if he stayed, he would never be able to leave.

* * *

SC: ::ambushes you with angst and fluff:: ha! ANGST!! AND FLUFF!! YAY!!! ::runs around throwing angst and fluff at everyone::  
  
Christy, Carrie, and My: ::anime sweatdrop:: 


	6. Give me a Home

Give me a Home

Disclaimer: Izumi, even though her name is only said, like, three times in the entire thing, she is my character, not yours, and not Rumiko Takahashi's. :P HA! TAKE THAT TAKAHASHI-SAN! (This is the last chapter! It's sot of short...live with.)

_Sango knew exactly where she was. She was once more a Tajiya, fighting with her comrades and father. But when she looked more closely she saw that she wasn't fighting...she was a prisoner, in a building that was not really a building, more like several large slabs of stone with pillars in between, holding it all up. They were all on the very top floor, and there was a roof over it all. There was an array of square holes, each hole the exact size as the next, the total of the holes being sixteen. There was a man who looked like he was of some importance on the top left hand corner of the array, and there were many samurai lining the top and bottom lines of the array of holes._

_Sango was there, except she was talking to someone who must have been an emperor, though she didn't know what he was the emperor of, exactly. Sango was...friends with him, and they were talking and laughing, until the emperor announced that he had to leave, and promptly left, taking all of his subjects and followers with him, who she hadn't even noticed were there until that moment. The important man and the samurai stayed, and grouped her and her father and friends onto the opposite side of the slab._

_The man then called out, "Group one!" and roughly half of them walked onto the middle of the slab, and stood quivering. Sango didn't know what was going on, and asked her father, but he wouldn't respond. She looked on with wonder. "Go!" cried the man, and Sango gasped as all of her comrades and friends standing in front of the holes promptly jumped in. "Papa-"she gasped, but what happened next really frightened her. The samurai each picked up a cinder block, and stood in front of the holes, standing just where Sango's friends had stood moments before. "Go!" the man cried again, and the samurai dropped the blocks into the holes. _

_"No!" Sango cried, "Izumi!" "Group two!" The man cried, emotion never flickering across his face. Her group started to move forward, but instead she ran to the important looking man and started to beg. "Please! I don't want to die like this! I'm friends with the emperor!"_

_"You are not. Get to your place."_

_"Please! What happens if I survive the fall and the cinder block?"_

_"Then you'll die of starvation. Well, some people do survive, and manage to get out. But once you've been here, those no hope. You either end up homeless, or burning the water."_

Sango woke up in a cold sweat, believing that she was about to die. The back of her pillow was wet, and her hair was in knots. "Burning...the water?" she whispered to no one in particular. "That doesn't even make sense. That dream was so random." She replayed the events in her mind.

"What is 'burning the water'? It's impossible to burn water, you can't do-ah!" Sango jumped at least an inch in the air and clutched the top of her futon cover. "Kohaku-kun!" And, sure enough, Kohaku was sitting with his knees tucked into his chest on the other side of the futon. "But your dead, it happened right in front of me!" She looked at the place his body had been laying and, to her horror, it was still there. "Your body is right there!" she pointed to where her brother lay dead, and the second Kohaku thing looked.

"Sure enough...but it's not really me-"

"Not really you? Kohaku, there's only one of you. Don't try to tell me otherwise."

"Whatever, Sango-chan, just listen. Father wants you to come back to the village."

"...Father?"

"Yea. Father and Izumi and everyone else. We're all waiting for you, big sister. They've been waiting for a long time. They sent me to come get you. Now we can all be together again. Now everything's OK."

Sango smiled and cried at the same time. "Izumi...I'd forgotten about her, but how could I? She was my best friend. Father...oh, I want to come back...but can I really leave Miroku and the others behind?"

"Miroku will be here soon, I know it. Come on Sango. For the first time in a long time, we're going home." Kohaku stood up, and held out his hand.

"Home..." Sango said dreamily, "I'm finally going...home." and she took her brothers hand.

Commentary: What can I say? I'M FINISHED!!!! ::rips up binder hysterically:: I finally finished this stupid fanfic! Ha ha ha ha ha. ::waves to friends in North Carolina and cries:: This fanfic is dedicated to you, Mya, Erin, Emily, Maria, Ellie, Mushie, Christy and most of all Carrie, without whom I would still be lost in a world of confusion. What will I do without you guys? Wither and die, wither and die. Special thanks to Mya for giving me the name Izumi. I love you all. Have fun down there without me! Ja ne!


End file.
